


Already Feel Found

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Leta Lives, minor Theta, post-CoG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Newt and Leta have a conversation as she heals in the aftermath of Paris. They accept the past, and move on for the future.





	Already Feel Found

**Author's Note:**

> So, this far from my best. But I wanted desperately to write something Newtina and to hurry and post it.
> 
> I very much feel this could be unrealistic? That this is a little to good to be true as far as real life goes. Newt and Tina are so amazing partly because they are extremely realistic so this does not satisfy me. Anyone with any constructive criticism for this, or any ideas, I would love to hear thoughts about how to make this better. Dialogue also sucks, but that is product of kinda rushing this XD. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you all enjoy!

Newt comes alone to visit when she is almost healed. He, like the rest of the survivors of Grindelwald’s rally in Paris, had been put through the wringer from the ministry. Meetings, inquiries, and countless statements on what amounted to basically the same thing.

She smiled, seeing him. He seemed lighter, did they finally settle something?

He gives her the cup of tea the nurses allow her and takes a seat on the chair. “So sorry it took me so long to visit…”

“It’s fine Newt. Theseus told me all about what Travers is putting the rest of you through. I’m just glad you got a moment away.” She says. Noticing despite everything he seems happy. Enough, compared to the sadness the lot of them had since Paris. “What has you in such a pleasant mood?”

He blushes, red painting his face and Newt avoids locking eyes with her even more than usual. “Tina was officially transferred today. She’ll be staying in London.” Newt admits, slightly embarrassed. But not enough to stop him from telling the truth.

That made sense. Leta had seen the way Newt adored Tina in the several visits all of them made to her. Theseus too, mentioned he had never seen Newt as foolishly head over heels. Noting he fervently wished the two of them would be honest about their feelings already. And she had to agree, even when there was something more than friendship between them, as teens…it was never like that. He never looked so in love, even with her.

And that was fine, she knew the feeling well. She thought no one would make her feel so accepted and loved and cherished as Newt did. That she would never feel her heart race the same way till she met Theseus. It was more than she could ever imagine when he swept her off her feet. Figuratively, of course. 

“You should tell her, Newt.”

“Leta, I know-” He said. The sound of guilt heavy.

“It’s okay, Newt. What we had, as kids? It’s over now. We’ve both moved on. I’ve never seen you look that in love, Newt, and I am so happy for you to find someone better for you. That makes you happier. I have too. Please don’t be sorry.”

Newt smiles, glad she understands and significantly relieved. For the first time in longer than he can remember, it feels right between them. They were far better friends than anything else. He enjoyed this more, being her family, her friend. Even if his lonely, young self didn’t see it. What had with Tina felt so much more real. He felt like belonged when he was with her, in a way he had never before. 

While they had not gotten the courage to say how they felt to one another yet, Newt hopes she feels something similar for him. Judging by the fact that she accepted the position here in the ministry, Newt thought Tina just might.

“So, when did you and Theseus reschedule the wedding too?” He asks, curious. They had been talking about pushing their plans back a month or so. To allow Leta time to heal, and Theseus to get a grip on the Auror department and Grindelwald’s case.

“I’ll only tell you so long as you promise to bring Tina as your guest!” She says lightly. Blood again rushes to Newts face.


End file.
